Um amor para toda a vida
by Madge Krux
Summary: Amor e sentimentos se misturam...


**Fic 24: Um amor pra toda vida.**

Finalmente chegara o grande dia, o dia que Nanda iria realizar sem sonho. Estavam um pouco apertados com as tarefas, mas nada que eles não resolvessem. Madge estava com oito meses e, por isso estava mais de repouso, apesar disso ajudava quando podia. Nanda estava totalmente ansiosa.

M: Fique calma, minha irmã... vai dar tudo certo!!!

Nanda: Assim espero...

Finn: Fico imaginando quando for eu!!!

V: Algum dia, Finn!!!

Finn: Você fala assim, porque já casou...

Nanda: Não precisa ficar com raiva... você ainda vai encontrar seu príncipe encantado e viver seu conto de fadas!!!

Todas riram.

No outro quarto.

Andry: Essas horas que não passam...

R: Relaxa... é assim mesmo!!!

Andry: Tomara que de tudo certo!!!

C: Vai dar... ou melhor, tem que dar!!!

N: Aposto que as garotas estão falando a mesma coisa...

R: Ah... isso eu não duvido nem um pouco!!!

Eles riram.

A tarde passou rápido para alguns e devagar para outros, mas enfim chegou o grande momento.

Verônica estava acabando de dar os últimos retoques nas crianças, que seriam as damas de honra ou pajens. Madge ajudava Nanda nos últimos ajustes do vestido.

Nanda: Que droga... não faz isso comigo não... não agora!!!

M: Se acalme... senão vai ter um troço!!!

Nanda: Eu já to dando um troço, se é que quer saber!!!

Madge abafou um risinho.

Nanda: Este sempre foi meu sonho... formar minha própria família... mas, não sabia que era tão difícil!!!

M: Você não viu nada ainda!!!

Nanda: Você está querendo me apoiar ou me assustar???

M: Desculpa... acho que to falando demais!!!

Nanda: Nada a ver...

M: Certa pessoa me falou que "quem fala demais da bom dia a cavalo"! E cá entre nós eu não quero isso!!!

Nanda riu.

V: Hei vocês duas... estão prontas???

Nanda: Estamos quase...

M: Vão na frente... é costume a noiva chegar depois!!!

V: Tudo bem... cuidado!!!

Os outros foram para a aldeia Zanga, enquanto Nanda, juntamente com Madge acabavam de se arrumar. Dois guerreiros da aldeia ficaram aguardando-as lá na base da casa da árvore.

Nanda: Por favor, vestido me ajuda... entra!!!  
M: Faz assim...  
Nanda: Assim como???  
Madge sentiu uma pontada forte e logo depois sentiu um liquido molhando sua roupa.  
M: Ai...  
Nanda: O que foi???  
M: Minha bolsa...  
Nanda: É aquela ali???  
M: Você não ta entendendo...  
Nanda: Ai meu Deus... é desta bolsa ai que está falando???  
Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.  
Nanda: O que eu faço???  
M: Aiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
Nanda: Respira... respira fundo...  
Nanda tirou o vestido e ajudou Madge a deitar-se na cama. Colocou outra roupa mais confortável e correu a varanda, avisando aos dois guerreiros o que estava acontecendo e pedindo para que eles fossem atrás dos outros.  
M: Nanda????  
Nanda: Calma... estou aqui!!!  
M: Não vai dar tempo de Challenger chegar aqui...  
Nanda: Não... do que está falando??? Claro que vai... tem que dar!!!  
M: Escuta... eu confio em você!!!  
Nanda: Mas... eu não sei nada sobre isso!!!  
M: Eu sei que dará conta... primeira coisa que você precisa é de panos limpos e uma bacia com água...  
Nanda correu até a cozinha e pegou o que Madge havia pedido e, voltou quase que imediatamente.  
Nanda: E agora???  
M: Aiiiiii... agora é com você!!!  
Nanda: Não me deixa sozinha... por favor...  
Madge começou a respirar e a fazer força empurrando o bebe para fora e, Nanda tentava fazer o trabalho que seria de Challenger.  
Depois de longas horas de trabalho, finalmente nasceu. Challenger e os outros chegaram a ponto de ouvir o primeiro choro.  
R: Ai meu Deus... nasceu!!!  
Todos ficaram extremamente felizes. Alguns minutos depois, Nanda chegou à sala com ele nos braços.  
N: Não acredito...  
V: Como conseguiu???  
R: É menino ou menina???

Nanda: Veja você mesmo...  
Roxton pegou-o nos braços e descobrindo que se tratava de um herdeiro.  
R: É menino...  
V: Parabéns...  
Nanda o pegou novamente, enquanto Roxton ia se encontrar com Madge.  
R: Oi...  
M: Oi...  
R: Como se sente???  
M: Um pouco cansada e chateada...  
R: Como assim chateada???  
M: Bom atrapalhei o casamento de Nanda né!!!  
R: Não fique assim... ela vai entender!!!

Enquanto isso, Andry estava desesperado esperando por Nanda.  
Andry: O que será que aconteceu???  
Assai: Calma... é assim mesmo!!!  
Andry: Estou ficando preocupado!!!  
Depois de horas esperando, Finn chega correndo na aldeia.  
Todos se espantaram.  
Andry: O que houve???  
Finn quase sem fôlego.  
Assai: Respira... respira fundo...  
Finn puxou um pouco mais de ar. Tomou uma água que lhe foi servida.  
Andry: Pelo amor de Deus fala logo o que está havendo???  
Finn: Ocorreu um imprevisto...  
Andry arregalou os olhos.  
Andry: Não me diga que ela desistiu de se casar...  
Finn: Deixa de ser bobo... é que Madge ganhou neném!!!  
Todos ficaram felizes e aliviados com a notícia, principalmente Andry.  
Andry: Quase me matou do coração!!!  
Finn: Bom... estou voltando pra lá...  
Andry: Vou com você!!!  
Finn: Com todo prazer... – Finn pensou.  
Os dois caminharam com certa pressa pela selva em direção à casa da árvore.

Na casa da árvore.  
Roxton não parava de mimar Madge. E no outro canto o pequeno Willian era paparicado por um grupo de curiosos.  
John: Quando eu vou poder brincar com ele???  
Nanda: Ele ta muito novo ainda, meu amor!!!  
Madge: Todos nós nascemos desde tamaninho???  
V: Sim, senhorita...  
Arthur: Até eu mamãe???  
Verônica pensou um pouco.  
V: Você não... você nasceu um pouquinho maior!!!  
Arthur: Maior quanto???  
Verônica mostrou com os dedos o tiquinho que era.  
Arthur: Só isso???  
N: Isso já é muito...  
Arthur: Sério???  
Verônica e Ned balançaram positivamente a cabeça.  
Arthur deu um risinho safado.  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, Andry e Finn chegaram.  
Finn: Chegamos...  
Nanda rapidamente olhou para Andry, que percebeu que ela queria lhe falar.  
Todos olharam para a expressão de Andry e, de Nanda.  
C: Só espero que ele entenda!!!  
V: Claro que ele vai entender...

No quarto.  
Nanda: Olha... sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu!!!  
Andry: Não estou entendendo...  
Nanda: Estou morrendo de vergonha, meu amor!!!  
Andry: Por quê???  
Nanda: Por não ter ido ao nosso casamento!!!  
Andry: Como se você tivesse culpa...  
Nanda: Eu sei, mas...  
Andry: Eu te amo... é isso que importa!!! Você fez o que tinha de ser feito... e estou muito orgulhoso de você e, você também deveria estar, já que não é qualquer um que faz o que você fez...  
Nanda ficou sem palavras.  
Andry: E além do mais, o nosso casamento pode ser amanhã ou depois... seu sobrinho não podia esperar né!!!  
Nanda: Isso é verdade... sabe o que mais admiro em você???  
Andry já estava bem perto de Nanda, passando a mão pelo seu rosto.  
Andry: Hum...  
Nanda: O seu bom senso e a sua compreensão!!!  
Andry por um instante entristeceu-se. Nanda ficou totalmente confusa.  
Nanda: O que foi??? Falei algo errado???  
Andry: Pensei que ia falar que admira mais meus beijos...  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: Seu bobinho... eu adoro estar com você!!! Ficar coladinha, ouvir a sua voz, sentir seu calor, provar de seus beijos...  
Andry sentiu um calafrio.  
Andry: Assim você me deixa maluquinho...  
Nanda: Ah... você fica lindo de qualquer jeito!!!  
Andry puxou-a com certa força para perto de si e, começou a beijá-la ardentemente.

No outro dia as coisas começaram a esfriar. Madge já estava melhor, amamentava Willian; Finn com as crianças já de café tomado, brincavam na base da casa da árvore; Challenger, Ned, Verônica tomavam seus cafés; Nanda e Andry acabavam de chegar à cozinha.  
Nanda: Bom dia...  
V: Bom dia...  
N: Pelo visto a noite foi ótima!!!  
Verônica olhou repreendendo Ned.  
Andry: Sem comentários...  
Nanda: Hum... estou faminta!!!  
C: Sentem-se...  
Andry: Obrigado...  
Nanda: E Madge???  
V: Daqui a pouco ta de volta...  
N: Espero que sem o mau humor matinal...  
Nanda: Acho que todos esperam isso!!!  
Todos riram.  
R: Qual é a graça???  
Eles se entreolharam.  
V: Nada... como está Madge???  
R: Está melhor... e, por falar nela, Nanda... ela quer falar com você!!!  
Nanda: Vou só terminar meu café e já vou ver o que ela quer...  
Depois de um tempo, Nanda chegara ao quarto de Madge.  
Nanda: Oi... me chamou???  
M: Como você está???  
Nanda: Acho que eu é que devia estar te fazendo esta pergunta!!!  
Madge abafou um risinho.  
M: Estou muito chateada por ter atrapalhado o seu casamento, maninha!!!  
Nanda: Não fique assim... está parecendo o fim do mundo!!!  
M: Pensei muito de ontem pra hoje e, tive uma idéia...  
Nanda: Idéia???  
M: Sim... bom, quero batizar Willian, assim como Eloá...  
Nanda: Claro... mas, o que está querendo dizer???  
M: Estou pensando em batizá-lo no dia do seu casamento...  
Nanda arregalou os olhos.  
Nanda: Como???  
M: Não sei ao certo... mas, podemos remarcar o seu casamento e, neste mesmo dia podemos batizar Willian!!!  
Nanda adorou a idéia. Ficaram pensando nos possíveis detalhes.

Alguns dias se passaram e, Madge e Nanda resolveram contar a idéia para os outros.  
M: Bom, quero batizar Willian, assim com Eloá...  
R: Até tinha me esquecido disso...  
Nanda: Pois é... queremos marcar no dia do meu casamento com Andry!!!  
Andry engoliu a seco. Tinha conversado com ela. E, realmente nunca esperava isso da parte dela. Amava Nanda com todas as suas forças, mas não queria pressioná-la quanto a isso.

Andry: Er... estou bastante surpreso!!!  
Nanda: Não entendo o porquê...  
Andry: Não que eu não esteja gostando, ao contrário, estou adorando... mas, tínhamos conversado sobre isso...  
Nanda: Eu sei... e, quero que saiba que esta decisão é minha!!!  
R: É uma idéia maravilhosa... amanhã vou à aldeia Zanga ver os detalhes...  
V: Bom, preciso ir lá também... se não se importar!!!  
R: Claro que não...  
A decisão estava tomada, tanto por parte de Madge, principalmente por Nanda.  
Novamente começaram os preparativos para o casamento e batizado de Willian.

Os próximos dias foram totalmente corridos, todos agitados, principalmente Willian. O grande dia, finalmente chegou.  
V: Como se sente???  
Nanda: Nervosa... só espero que não haja nenhum imprevisto desta vez!!!... por favor, não fale isso para Madge!!!  
Verônica abafou um risinho.  
V: Fique tranqüila... essa conversa não sairá daqui!!!  
Nanda: Obrigada... conseguiu???  
V: Só um minuto... agora... pronto!!!  
Verônica tinha acabado de ajeitar o vestido de noiva.  
Nanda: Bom, agora falta o arranjo...  
V: Esse vai ser rápido...  
Depois de meia hora tentando, ainda não tinham conseguido prender o arranjo no cabelo de Nanda.  
Nanda: Esquece... já estamos super atrasadas!!!  
Madge, Roxton, Challenger e as crianças já estavam na aldeia Zanga.  
M: Cadê essa menina???  
Finn: Rápido... estamos atrasadas...  
V: Não estou conseguindo colocar o arranjo no cabelo dela!!!  
Finn entrou pegando o arranjo da mãe de Verônica e tentou uma... duas... três e nada!!!  
Finn: Droga...  
N: Meninas??? O tempo está passando...  
Nanda: Já estamos quase prontas... só falta o arranjo!!!  
N: Deixa-me tentar...  
Finn: Até parece que entende de alguma coisa...  
Finalmente Ned tinha conseguido prender o arranjo no cabelo de Nanda.  
V: O que estava falando mesmo???  
Finn: Vamos logo...  
Saíram apressados. Dois guerreiros os acompanharam, porém um trex apareceu, e parecia estar faminto pelo seu olhar. A correria foi total e, por um golpe do destino eles se separaram.

V: Não acredito... espero que todos estejam bem!!!  
Finn: Droga...  
N: E agora???  
Nanda: Olha meu vestido... como vou me casar assim??? Aliás, onde eu estou???  
Nanda olhou ao seu redor e, não reconhecendo o local, começou a se desesperar.  
Nanda: Alguém??? Por favor... alguém me ajuda!!!

Na aldeia Zanga, todos estavam entediados pela demora da noiva.  
M: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa???  
Andry: Só espero que ela não desista!!!  
R: Isso eu te garanto que não... ela te ama!!!  
John: Cadê a mamãe, ti Rox???  
R: Daqui a pouco ela já vai chegar...  
Os dois guerreiros chegaram afoitos.  
Assai lhes perguntou em sua língua o que estava acontecendo.  
C: O que foi???  
Ficaram preocupados com a cara que Assai fez.  
M: Por favor... o que aconteceu???  
A: Eles foram atacados...  
C: Atacados por quem???  
A: Trex...  
Andry: E onde eles estão???  
A: Eles não sabem... separaram-se para fugir do bicho!!!  
Andry: Temos de procurá-los...  
Em questões de minutos três equipes de busca vasculhavam a selva a procura dos três aventureiros.

Finn logo viu os outros andando pela selva, e foi em suas direções.  
R: Finn???  
Finn: O que está havendo???  
Andry: E os outros???  
Finn: Não sei... no meu bolso é que não estão!!!  
Continuaram procurando sem cessar.

Nanda andava meio sem rumo, tentando sair daquele lugar. Porém um raptor a achou primeiro e, antes que pudesse entender, corria sem sequer saber pra onde e, quando percebeu estava encurralada.  
Nanda: E agora??? (Só faltou "Quem poderá me defender?").  
O raptor estava bem próximo dela. E lá embaixo um rio atravessa o plateau.  
Na investida do raptor, Nanda tentou escapar indo para a direita, porém escorregou e caiu. Tentou segurar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Foi totalmente levada pelo rio, lutando para se manter viva. Foi parar no leito desmaiada, perto da aldeia Zanga. John, Madge, Eloá e Arthur brincavam por ali.  
John: Mamãe???  
Madge e Eloá correram para aldeia gritando por Madge.  
Eloá: Mama???  
M: O que foi meu amor???  
Eloá: Tia Nanda...  
M: O que???  
Madge: Vem conosco...  
Marguerite e Assai correram atrás das duas até o local onde Nanda estava. Dois guerreiros as acompanharam.  
M: Ai meu Deus... Nanda???  
Madge a virou e percebeu que ela não estava respirando.  
Madge começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e fazer respiração boca a boca.  
M: Por favor... agüenta... respira!!!  
Madge continuava incessantemente tentando reanima-la.  
Madge e John não paravam de chorar.  
A: Vamos levá-la para a aldeia...  
Os dois guerreiros a carregaram e, correram para a aldeia.  
A curandeira a examinou e, não deu muitas esperanças.  
Os outros voltaram para a aldeia.  
Andry: O que está havendo???  
John: Mamãe está morrendo...  
Andry quase deu um troço.  
R: Do que está falando???  
Madge veio chorando e abraçou Roxton. Estava totalmente inconformada.  
V: Não pode ser...  
M: Ela não estava respirando...  
Andry: Eu não vou deixá-la morrer... não agora!!!  
Andry correu para a cabana onde ela estava. A curandeira tentou tira-lo, mas vendo que não havia nada a ser feito, deixou como estava.  
Andry: Por favor... não a tire de mim!!! Ela é tudo o que eu tenho... ela já faz parte de mim... se ela for eu também vou morrer!!!  
Andry começou a chorar. Nanda não respirava.

Andry: Não faça isso comigo!!! Por favor... faço qualquer coisa!!!  
Andry a puxou para perto de si e, encostou seu rosto no dela.  
Andry: Volta... fique comigo!!!  
Nenhuma resposta. Continuou abraçado com ela. Em completo silêncio.

A aldeia estava toda de luto.  
Madge e John não entendiam muito o que estava acontecendo.  
Madge: Quero minha mãe...  
John: Eu também...  
Verônica tentava segura-los. Finn ajudava.  
N: Não acredito no que está acontecendo...  
C: Nem eu... logo ela!!!  
A tristeza tomou conta do coração de todos, inclusive de Willian, que parecia entender o que se passava.  
M: Eu a quero de volta... a quero aqui nos meus braços!!!  
R: Chora... faz bem!!!

Andry saiu da cabana atordoado, não sabia o que pensar. Seus sonhos tinham ido por água abaixo. Perdera a coisa mais importante e significativa que tinha em sua vida. Ele a amava, e, iria continuar amando por toda a vida.  
Andry: Não sei o que você pretende com isso, mas saiba que vou amá-la por toda a eternidade!!!  
Saiu sem sequer falar com alguém.  
Estavam todos tristes que nem pensaram em nada para fazer. Madge nem sequer conseguia segurar Willian nos braços. A casa da árvore ficou pequena para tanta tristeza. O que mais cortava o coração era ver John e Madge chamando pela mãe.  
Verônica olhou para todos.  
V: Temos de contar pra eles...  
C: Eles têm o direito de saber...  
N: Eu é que não quero fazer isso...  
V: Eu falo...  
Verônica chamou os dois para um canto e conversou, contando o que havia ocorrido.  
Madge: Quando vamos poder vê-la???  
V: Meu amor, ela não vai mais voltar...  
John: Como assim??? Ela ficou lá na aldeia???  
V: Ela sempre lhes falava do papai do céu, não é???  
John e Madge balançaram positivamente a cabeça.  
V: Ela foi morar com o papai do céu...  
John: E porque ela não nos levou???  
V: Lá não pode levar ninguém...  
Madge: Por quê???

Verônica tentou explicar-lhes da melhor forma possível.  
John: Ela morreu???  
Verônica abaixou a cabeça.  
Madge começou a chorar.  
Madge: Quero a minha mãe!!!  
John não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar.  
V: Venham aqui...  
Verônica abraçou-os tentando confortá-los.  
No quarto não estava diferente. Madge estava totalmente inconformada e se achava culpada por tudo que acontecera.  
M: É tudo a minha culpa...  
R: Você não tem culpa... para com isso!!!  
Roxton tentava ajuda-la. Estava triste, porém sabia que para Madge era pior.

Os dias foram passando e a dor parecia aumentar dentro dos aventureiros, principalmente para alguns. John e Madge estavam totalmente sem saber o que fazer, choravam sem parar, chamando por Nanda.  
N: Não agüento mais ver esses dois assim...  
Finn: Não há nada que possamos fazer???  
C: Infelizmente nada...  
N: Isso não é justo...  
V: Nada é justo... a vida é assim!!!  
R: Madge parece que vai acabar em prantos...  
V: Era a irmã dela... a única pessoa da família que ela conheceu!!!  
Finn: A Nanda faz tanta falta aqui...  
C: Nem fala...

Passaram-se dias, meses depois daquele ocorrido.  
Andry havia voltado há alguns dias atrás. Ninguém sabia onde ele fora. Porém perceberam o quanto Andry estava sofrendo pela falta de Nanda.  
R: O almoço está pronto...  
Roxton tentou fazer com que Andry comesse um pouco, mas em vão.  
Andry permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para o universo azul do céu.

Estava sendo duro ver aquele rapaz forte, cheio de vida naquele estado deplorável.

Já ia fazer um ano que Nanda se fora. Todos tinham lembranças boas daquela garota que chegou meio que não quer nada e, já foi conquistando o coração de todos da casa. John e Madge sempre falavam de sua mãe. Sonhavam no dia em que iriam reencontrá-la.  
John: To com saudade da mamãe...  
V: O meu amorzinho... todos nos estamos!!!  
Madge: Porque que ela teve que partir hein???  
M: Não sei... mas sinto uma dor enorme dentro de mim... um vazio!!!  
Andry: Meu coração foi despedaçado, desde aquele dia!!!  
Mesmo que tentasse evitar tocar no assunto, era impossível. Sempre que tocavam em algum assunto, ela já aparecia.  
R: Já vai fazer um ano...  
N: Tem quase um ano que ficamos sem Nanda!!!  
A festa de cinco aninhos de John e Madge foi simples, já que ninguém estava muito afim, nem mesmo Finn. O mesmo aconteceu na festa de um aninho de Willian.  
Eloá: Mamãe...  
M: Que foi???  
Eloá: Promete que nunca vai me deixar...  
Madge engoliu a seco. Não sabia ao certo o que as crianças estava pensando sobre o caso, mas agora tinha a certeza de que elas também estavam sofrendo, inclusive Willian.  
Arthur correu abraçando Verônica e chorando.  
V: O que aconteceu???  
Arthur: Nunca vou te deixar partir...  
Verônica assustou-se e pegou-o no colo.  
V: Não fale assim, meu bem...  
Da mesma forma, Eloá e Willian correram para os braços de Madge.  
R: O que deu nessas crianças???  
John e Madge vendo aquela cena se entristeceram por não terem Nanda para poderem abraçar e puseram-se a chorar, chamando pela mãe.  
Finn: Não chorem, tia Finn está aqui...

Mesmo com todos dando apoio continuaram chorando.  
C: E agora??? O que podemos fazer???  
Andry: Você estragou tudo... olhe para essas crianças clamando pela mãe... olha o sofrimento que esta lhes causando... elas precisam da mãe... e você tirou justamente ela!!! Isso não é justo...  
Andry falou olhando para o céu, como se querendo falar com Deus.  
Neste momento, ouviram o elevador subindo. Todos se assustaram e se prepararam para alguma surpresa.  
V: Estão esperando alguém???  
Ficaram todos aguardando ansiosos para saber de quem se tratava. Assai saiu de dentro do elevador segurando um bebe nos braços.  
V: Assai???  
A: Desculpa se assustei vocês, não era minha intenção...  
Finn: E este bebe???  
Nanda: Vocês querem dizer "esses"...  
Todos se espantaram ao ver Nanda segurando outro bebe.  
Andry: Mas como???  
M: Você estava... não acredito!!!  
Nanda: Morta... bom quase... não sei bem o que aconteceu...  
A: Depois que partiram, a curandeira preparou um chá... ela falou que era para purificar a alma, mas depois ela me contou toda a verdade...  
Andry: Como assim??? Que verdade???  
A: Ela fez um chá e o deu a Nanda... que ficou tipo como se tivesse em coma!!!  
John e Madge: Mamãe???  
Foram correndo para abraçá-la, felizes da vida.  
R: Então quer dizer que ela tava viva todo este tempo???  
M: E porque não nos contaram nada???  
A: Na verdade, não sabíamos se iria dar certo... tivemos medo de dar esperanças e acontecer o pior...  
V: Quando ela acordou???  
Nanda: A um mês atrás, quando eles nasceram...  
Andry: Quer dizer, então, que...  
Nanda: Isso... são os nossos filhos!!!  
A: Quando estava em coma, alguns meses atrás, constatamos que ela estava grávida e cuidamos para que a gravidez fosse pra frente...  
Nanda: Eu só acordei graças a eles...  
C: Como assim???  
A: A dor do parto fez com que ela saísse do coma e acordasse minutos depois...  
A felicidade tomou conta de todos.

John e Madge não sabiam mais o que falar, somente queriam ficar abraçadinhos com Nanda. Andry estava segurando um de seus filhos, estava completamente encantado por aqueles pequenos seres.  
Andry: Você não sabe o quanto eu pedi por isso... o quanto eu pedi que fosse tudo um sonho!!!  
Nanda: Bom, estou aqui... pena não poder te dar a certeza de ter sido somente um sonho...  
Andry: Eu sei... mas finalmente podemos viver como uma família...  
Nanda: Mas...  
Andry: Calma... não estou te pressionando a nada e, já vimos tudo que precisamos pra saber que casamento não é pra nós...  
Nanda pôs-se a rir.  
Nanda: Pode ser... mas o que importa é o amor que sentimos um pelo outro!!!  
Andry: Nunca deixei de te amar... sofri muito todo este tempo!!!  
Nanda: Deu para perceber...  
Andry ficou confuso.  
R: Vamos brindar para comemorar o retorno da nossa mascote!!!  
Andry: Como assim???  
Andry não estava gostando nada do tom de Roxton.  
M: Não precisa partir para briga, Andry...  
V: O que ele quer dizer, que Nanda é uma pessoa tão maravilhosa que se torna um amuleto da sorte, entende???  
Nanda: Sorte??? Bom não pra mim...  
Todos riram.  
N: Você tem quatro filhos, um ótimo companheiro e uma vida maravilhosa o que quer mais???  
Nanda: Deixe-me pensar...  
Nanda pensou um pouco.  
Todos ficaram sem entender.  
Nanda: Quero um abraço coletivo... e agora!!!  
Todos riram e fizeram o que ela pedia.  
John: Está me apertando...  
Nanda: É esse o meu intuito, amor!!!  
Madge: Esmagar a gente, mamãe???  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: Não meu bem... abraçar bem forte!!!  
Madge entendeu e fez mais força no seu abraço.  
A tarde passou tranqüila, Assai fora embora, deixando todos curtindo aquele momento.

A noite chegou pisando mansamente para não incomodar aquele clima afetuoso que pairava junto aquele aconchego. Trazia consigo um beijo em cada face como alguém querendo participar daquele doce enlevo. Na varanda, sob a luz do luar o casal tirava o tempo perdido.  
Andry: Como esperei por este momento...  
Nanda: Não via a hora de voltar pra você!!!  
Andry: Quase morri de saudade e de culpa!!!  
Nanda: Culpa de que???  
Andry: De não ter te protegido o suficiente...  
Nanda: E como se pudesse né!!!  
Andry: Sinto o dever de cuidar de você e de nossos filhos...  
Nanda ficou meio confusa.  
Andry: Não importa se John e Madge não são meus de sangue... considero-os como filhos!!!  
Nanda ficara feliz ao saber disso.  
Nanda: Você está querendo ser o super homem???  
Andry: Se for preciso sim... se isso for necessário para te proteger!!!  
O ego de Nanda subiu, deixando-a toda inchada.  
Nanda: Sabe achei que tinha perdido a única chance de ser feliz vindo para cá... ou melhor, decidindo ficar por aqui... e bom, no começo foi o que aconteceu... mas, desde que te conheci... sinto-me diferente... é como se o destino me guardasse isso!!!  
Andry: A felicidade somos nós que fazemos... seja em qualquer lugar...  
Nanda: Porém, tem que ser com a pessoa certa!!!  
Andry pensou um pouco e, percebera que ela estava certa.  
Andry: Realmente... nem sei o que dizer...  
Nanda: Não precisa... é só me beijar!!!  
Andry a puxou para perto de si e a beijou apaixonadamente. Parecia que um fogo os queimavam por dentro. Foram para o quarto e se uniram a ponto de se tornarem um. A noite passou ardentemente para aqueles dois. O único, ou melhor, os únicos que puderam esfriar o calor fora os dois pequeninos.  
Já pela manhã todos tomando felizes seu café.  
John, Madge, Eloá, Arthur e Willian faziam a maior algazarra. A casa parecia outra. O sol estava mais bonito, os passarinhos ressoavam nas árvores perto da janela, tudo estava voltando ao normal.  
M: Alguém pode me dizer quem fez isso???  
Inclusive as brigas e chiliques de Marguerite.  
Nanda: Bom dia...

Nanda: Bom dia... o que está havendo aqui???  
V: A normalidade voltando a seu normal, se é que me entendem!!!  
Verônica olhou discretamente para Marguerite.  
Andry e Nanda riram.  
Andry: O que temos para o café???  
Finn: Está até parecendo comigo...  
Todos riram.  
Os choros dos pequeninos fora ouvido de longe.  
N: Acho que alguém acordou...  
R: E acordou com fome!!!  
Andry: Eu te ajudo...

Até que enfim as coisas começaram a se ajeitar, Nanda de volta e trazendo consigo dois novos moradores. A família cada vez mais unida. Afinal, não podemos esquecer de que o amor sempre vence. A normalidade reinando novamente na casa, trazendo consigo fatos engraçados e hilariantes, envolvendo a todos, principalmente Marguerite, que tinha que se meter em tudo e brigar por tudo. As crianças estavam amando os novos moradores. Rachel e Edward eram super parecidos com Nanda e com Andry. O casamento??? Ah... quer saber... deixa pra lá... talvez, quem sabe, algum dia!!!

Fim.


End file.
